Una de sus estúpidas ideas
by IDontFollow
Summary: ONESHOT. Sokka tiene ideas estúpidas, y los que siempre sufren las consecuencias son los demás. Continúa la invasión del TOKKA!


**A/N**: No hay mucho que aclarar al respecto, simplemente: CONTINÚA LA INVASIÓN DEL TOKKA!

**Editado por FriendlyMushroom**

Dejen review!

* * *

**Una de sus estúpidas ideas**

-¡Aang! ¡Toph! ¡Por aquí! –la desesperación se hacía notar en la voz de Katara. Hacía dos horas que los dos hermanos habían salido a buscar comida mientras Toph entrenaba a Aang, y éstos ya empezaban a preocuparse.

Los dos corrieron hasta el lugar desde el que se oía la voz de Katara que seguía gritando. La tierra se hacía cada vez más blanda, hasta que se convirtió en barro, y luego en un pantano.

-¡Detente ahí! –gritó Toph poniendo un brazo frente a Aang para que no siguiera avanzando-. Son arenas movedizas.

Desde donde estaban, lo único que se veía era una serie de arbustos bajos, seguidos de un matorral de lo que parecían plantas con grandes flores amarillas y algún que otro fruto violeta. El sonido de la voz de Katara que seguía llamándolos venía desde detrás de este panorama.

-¡Arriba! –ordenó Aang abriendo su planeador. Los dos cruzaron la arboleda y lo que vieron fue horrible (o por lo menos lo que Aang vio y rápidamente describió a Toph).

Un Sokka inconsciente estaba siendo succionado por el pantano, mientras que Katara, desde la orilla, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar el agua para que el barro se convirtiera en tierra, pero sin

Toph no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a separar la tierra del agua, mientras que Katara hacía lo suyo con su elemento y Aang levantaba a Sokka dentro de un remolino de aire. Una vez fuera del pantano, Aang lo dejó caer cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de suelo sólido.

-¡No se acerquen a los árboles! ¡Son peligrosos! –Advirtió Katara mientras usaba el agua que había separado para curar unas horribles heridas de las piernas de Sokka-. ¡Quítenle la camisa! Creo que esa cosa lo mordió también en el torso.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Aang desesperado mientras alejaba con su palo a un par de abejas-murciélago que se acercaban al sentir el olor de la sangre de Sokka.

-¡¿Qué sucedió con Sokka?! –inquirió Toph histérica mientras abría de un tirón la camisa del herido. A la vista quedaban unas horribles marcas de dientes que, naturalmente, Toph no podía ver.

-Las plantas de los frutos son carnívoras, y Sokka subió a una para tomar una de esas cosas violetas y… y… -la herida de la pierna ya se veía bastante bien. Por suerte, la planta no mostraba características de ser venenosa. Pasó a las heridas del pecho y continuó- …y una mostró los dientes y lo mordió y mientras caía creo que se golpeó la cabeza.

Toph mantenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo, desde donde controlaba los latidos de Sokka. Todo se sentía normal; simplemente estaba desmayado por el golpe, pero Toph igual estaba inquieta y repitiendo "No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada ¿qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos?!".

-¡Usa la camisa para hacer una venda! –indicó Katara, más por hacerla callar que por necesidad. Enseguida agregó-. Aang, ayúdala.

Aang dejó de espantar a los insectos que al parecer ya estaban demasiado cansados como para intentar acercarse una vez más, y levantó a Sokka mientras Toph quitaba la camisa de abajo. Con los dientes hizo una incisión para hacer una tira y notó que había elegido justo el lugar donde Sokka había estado sangrando. Sabía a algo metálico; sabía a su propia sangre que ya en varias ocasiones había probado mientras entrenaba.

-Yo sigo –se ofreció Aang al ver que esa no era la tarea adecuada para Toph, y continuó haciendo vendas y cubriendo la herida de la pierna.

-¡Tiene que haber algo para hacer! ¿Qué hacemos? –volvió a repetir y Katara estaba a punto de gritarle que podría empezar por calmarse, cuando Toph notó que el corazón de Sokka comenzaba a latir más rápido, hasta que abrió los ojos y se normalizó. Toph se puso en cuclillas, casi encima del chico.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó tocándose la cabeza con una mano y notando una punzada de dolor que provocó que una mueca se asomara en su rostro. Al notar que todo estaba relativamente bien, Toph suspiró muy despacio y se sentó a unos metros de donde su amigo se encontraba recostado. Su rostro estaba sonrojado; tal vez fuera por la rapidez con la que sucedieron las cosas… tal vez no.

-Nada –al ver que nadie hacía caso al herido, Toph se decidió por responder-, simplemente caíste de unos cuantos metros luego de ser mordido por una manzana-berenjena-asesina. Deberías agradecer que tu cabeza sea más dura que cualquier elemento que yo pueda controlar, porque hoy no estoy de ánimo para cavar una tumba, simplemente quiero recostarme y disfrutar de como ustedes se enloquecen y desesperan por una de tus estúpidas ideas.


End file.
